


Death Is Only The Beginning

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick had never hated anyone as much as he hated Imhotep and his resurrected girlfriend at that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Is Only The Beginning

Rick had never hated anyone as much as he hated Imhotep and his resurrected girlfriend at that point.

Even with the warning buzz he had gotten in his mind to get to his wife, he was too late and as he ran, he saw the blade being pulled out of her. "Evelyn!"

He dropped to his knees in the sand, his hands moving over her, trying to stop the flow of blood. The wound was bad and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Imhotep and Anck Su Namun making their way into the Scorpion King's temple. He'd take care of Evie first, and then he was going to kill both of them.

"Rick," she whispered, drawing his eyes to hers.

He saw the tears in her eyes and listened to her struggle to have enough breath to speak to him. "Sweetheart, Evie. Tell me what to do. Tell me what to do, Evie."

He registered Jonathan's pale face as he grabbed Alex and pulled him away, trying to shield him from his mother's body.

"Rick," she struggled to speak. "Take care of Alex."

"Evie... Evie, no. NO!" Rick was frozen for a moment as he waited for Evelyn to respond, to open her dark eyes and speak to him. When it didn't happen, he crumpled over her, crying against her chest as he begged her to come back.

He didn't know how long the three of them stayed there in the sand outside the temple, mourning her loss. At some point, he got to his feet and looked at his brother-in-law and his son.

"Stay here," he said quietly, before he turned and headed into the temple. He was tired of Imhotep and his mummies. He was tired of his quest for ultimate power, and he was really tired of his girlfriend. For two lifetimes now, that woman had been a threat to his wife, and Rick was done with all of this. They had killed the woman he loved and he was going to make both of them pay.

He didn't remember much about going into the temple or finding his weapons. What he did remember was fighting Imhotep and the two of them attacking each other for all they were worth. He remembered the appearance of the monster that could only have been the Scorpion King, and then he realized that things had just gotten a whole lot harder.

He didn't care. With Evelyn gone, he didn't care what happened to him. All he cared about was taking these guys down.

 

In an instant, it had all gone so wrong.

Evelyn and Jonathan had arrived at the pyramid temple in time to see that Rick and Alex were safe. She saw the bracelet be thrown away from her son, and in her happiness, she had lost track of her surroundings. She heard the footsteps only a moment before she felt the searing pain in her abdomen. She looked from her stomach up into the hard black eyes of Anck Su Namun as she pulled the sword out of her.

From what seemed like far away, she heard Rick scream her name as her knees hit the sand. Her hands were clutching her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding, even as her mind told her what was happening.

There were footsteps echoing around her as she collapsed fully, and she felt Rick dropping beside her. Was he hurt? No, she was the one that was hurt and she heard him talking to her, asking her to tell him what to do.

She wanted to ask about Alex, but she heard her husband tell her brother to take care of their son as he focused on her. Everything was changing around her and as she stared up into Rick's eyes, she struggled to draw enough breath to tell him everything she wanted to.

In the end, all she could manage to do was tell him to take care of Alex.

 

Rick couldn't have said how long he had been fighting with both Imhotep and the Scorpion King. It was hard to keep track of things like that when you were out for vengeance. In one of the moves around the room, he saw the images on the walls, and recognized the gold scepter that Jonathan had been carrying around. The warrior that was using it had his same tattoo, and Rick had to admit to himself that there was probably something to be said about what Ardeth had told them.

Of course, that was when he remembered that he was supposed to have been destined to protect Evelyn; and look how that had gone.

He was so focused on the enemy in front of him that he wasn't paying attention to the other danger in the room.

"RICK!"

The familiar scream had him rolling out of the way right as the Scorpion King swung those pinchers to grab at him.

As he rolled to his feet, he thought he was hallucinating as he saw his wife standing in the chamber -- very much alive. She was there, unhurt, but with a look in her eyes that he didn't think he had ever seen before. It didn't make a difference how it happened. He didn't care. Evelyn was _alive_ , and that was all that mattered to him.

He could hear from across the chamber that she was fighting Anck Su Namun, and he had his hands too full to help her right now. When he ended up with the golden spear of Osiris in his hands, he felt nothing but satisfaction as he stabbed the Scorpion King with it. Killing him kept the armies of Anubis locked up and it kept Imhotep from getting the power he craved.

He was ready to take on Imhotep and end his threat to his family once and for all when the temple started falling apart around him. The floor caved in and he felt himself falling into the pit that had opened up. His hands scrambled for purchase and his fingers managed to grab the edge of the ledge. He pulled himself up enough to see his wife against a pillar across the room. He saw her watching the stones falling from the ceiling and when she met his eyes, he saw the look in hers that always scared him.

"Evie, no! Don't do! Get out of here! Do you hear me? Go!" He begged her to get out, to save herself. He couldn't stand to watch her die again. However, his heart fell when he saw her eyes darken and she started dodging rubble as she ran to him.

"Evie," he whispered as she started pulling on him, struggling to keep him from falling into the pit.

At first he was scared that it wasn't going to work, that his weight was going to pull her over the side with him. However, that didn't happen and slowly but surely, they managed to get him over the ledge and he held onto Evelyn tightly as he backed them up away from the pit. He wasn't taking any chances with her and he held her against him as they leaned against a pillar, watching what was happening with Imhotep.

Rick almost felt sorry for the undead mummy when he saw the shock in his eyes, as instead of coming to his aid, Anck Su Namun ran to save herself. He had terrorized everyone and had tried to destroy the world all for love of her, and she abandoned him when he needed her help.

As soon as Imhotep fell and Rick knew he was dead -- again, at least for awhile -- he grabbed Evelyn and started making their way out of the collapsing temple. There would be time enough when they were safely away from here to have a reunion with his wife, and find out how in the hell she had come back from death.


End file.
